Annabella Lockwood
"I'm quite proud that you've lasted this long, perhaps you do cherish that power. I'll be sure to take it from you when I defeat you." - Annabella B. Lockwood Annabella B. Lockwood is the oldest of the Lockwood siblings and a Paradigm Power working under her younger sister, Valerie Lockwood. In Part II she becomes a teacher at the Lockwood Institute and helps to find what gives people their power. Appearance Annabella B. Lockwood is strikingly tall, especially among Lockwoods. She stands at about 6'2'' which is three inches taller than her brother, Adam B. Lockwood. Similar still to the usual Lockwood theme, She has Jet Black hair and wears a definitive color, hers being a midnight black. Her attire usually consists of a black dress shirt, a black thigh length shirts, dark stockings and black, open dress shoes with a one inch heel. Personality Annabella is usually rather nice and appreciative of her friends, allies and supporters. This sometimes extends to her enemies. When her siblings are in danger or are being threatened Annabella becomes surprisingly serious and is usually quick to act. When in the presence of her sister or other lockwoods she maintains a playful personality which consists even through fights. Despite this playfulness she is surprisingly cruel and sadistic, preferring to break bones and perform quick, savage strikes to deal as much pain as possible without causing serious damage to an opponent. Abilities "You know, alot of people think me quite indestructible because I can take powers. Not alot of people realize that I oddly need someone's permission before I do take their powers. The exception of course would be if they are dead. It's a moral grey area." - Annabella B. Lockwood Personal Powers Enhanced Durability - As a power Annabella is incredibly dense, her skin itself is hard enough to block low caliber bullets. The Heist Annabella B. Lockwood's power is known as "The Heist" It's the ability that allows her to take and store powers within herself and other powers. Because she can store abilities in other powers alot of powers think that she is taking and swapping powers. The Division Annabella's favorite ability that she had acquired sometime during the initial Baskerville Year One. The ability allows her to divide and multiply her cells at a dumbfounding rate. She uses this ability to create additional limbs for herself, even as far as clones of herself. ''Kali ''- Annabella divides herself, growing a second pair of arms which she uses for a series of techniques and abilities. Trivia * For a majority of book I, Annabella was codenamed "Overwatch" to the Lockwoods and Renegades. * For the entirety of Book I, Annabella was missing due to her circling the world to discover the source and cause of the "strange storms" and to find out the secrets of powers. Including how to manage and regulate their power. She lived for figuring out the anatomy and biology of a power and desperately sought why certain people got certain powers, and why some people got powers and others didn't. Her main goal was to discover all types of powers and what make them different from one another. * Her favorite power type is her own, Paradigm Powers.